bravestwarriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Emotion Lord (episode)
"Emotion Lord" is the 2nd episode in Season 1 of Bravest Warriors. This episode has been viewed by over 4.1 million people. Synopsis Danny catches "Zgraxxis fever" and Wallow must perform surgery. Meanwhile, a mysterious old man appears, distracting everyone from the task at hand. Chris must contain his anger and save Danny, or else put all of his friends in mortal peril. Plot The episode begins with Wallow and Beth complaining about how bad their day was. Chris asks Danny how much damage the ship has taken, when he notices that Danny is staring blankly into space. He starts freaking out and smashes his body into various parts of the ship until finally passing out. The scene changes to Chris, Beth, and Wallow standing over Danny trying to figure out why he was acting crazy. The Computer diagnosis him with Zgaxxis Fever, ''Wallow begins to prep for surgery while Chris & Beth talk about how everyone they encountered during the day was acting emotional and that Beth got a tail. An old man appears out of thin air and begins blabbering random stuff and walks off. The three warriors question how he got on the ship. Wallow says he might be an emotion lord, but Beth counters saying that they don't exist. The old man reappears saying that they don't appreciate him and uses his powers to make motor oil appear. The computer tells them that Danny's major organs are failing and Wallow begins surgery, but the old man creates space chickens causing the room to become unsterile. Wallow resterlizes the room and begins to remove Danny's eyelids but the Emotion Lord distracts him with Space chickens and cashews. Chris becomes furious and begins trying to insult and destroy the old man. He blows up a bomb causing an explosion on the ship. After the smoke clears the Emotion Lord claims that the reason he came here was to test if Chris was ready to be trained to gain powers. He then wishes everything away and saves Danny's life. Chris ask if he is kidding and the Emotion Lord says "Of course I'm kidding! 500 chocolate puppies! Gotta blow!" and leaves on a mini scooter right after giving the 500 Chocolate Puppies. Danny says this is the best day of his life and the episode ends. Characters Main Characters *Chris *Beth *Danny *Wallow *Emotion Lord Minor Characters *Computer *Concierge Cameo *The Passenger Video Emotion Lord Animatic (Bravest Warriors - Ep. 2 Season 1)|Animatic Sassy Moments Emotion Lord - Bravest Warriors Behind the Scenes|Behind the Scenes Trivia *The person who wrote this episode (Breehn Burns) also voiced the Emotion Lord. Additionally, Pendleton Ward voices the Space Whale's computer. **Burns originally voiced the Computer *It is hinted that Chris is the Emotion Lord's past self due to them sharing the same suit. **It is also more subtly hinted when Beth says that Chris may have been standing too close to the Emotion Lord when she was gathering readings (it is implied that her readings show some of Chris' attributes) **It is also hinted when the Emotion Lord yells "Chris wants space chickens!" before summoning thirty space chickens. *Danny is the only warrior who is seen in their normal clothes while on the Space Whale Cultural References *When the Emotion Lord tells Chris that he "cannot train him", he is referencing Star Wars V: The Empire Strikes Back''. Both the Emotion Lord and Yoda act intentionally ridiculous in order to spur anger in Chris and Luke respectively. After the outburst, both the Emotion Lord and Yoda assume a serious manner and begin talking to someone else (Obi-wan in Yoda's case). Yoda says "I cannot teach him. The boy has no patience.", whereas the Emotion Lord says "I cannot train him. He's not ready." The Emotion Lord even conjures a cane for this scene, much like the one Yoda has. *The Emotion Lord is shown at one point riding backwards on a giant bomb, saying "Don't fire lasers at THIS direction!", much like the scene in the 1964 film'' Dr. Strangelove'' where Major Kong rides on a giant bomb that is about to fall on the ground. Gallery To see the gallery, click here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1